


Miyerkules

by chanyeolsmoles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Slice of Life, song prompt, sort of angst, tagalog fic
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolsmoles/pseuds/chanyeolsmoles
Summary: Giniginaw at hindi makagalaw. Nahihirapan ang pusong pinipilit ay ikaw.





	Miyerkules

**Author's Note:**

> Bunga ito ng ipapasang output sa Pagbasa mamaya (time check : it's 2:15 in the morning) at umiiyak pa rin ako over this song. Pasensya kung magulo at tipid ang pagsusulat, kailangan ko ng outlet hehe :>

Masaya. Napakasaya kong makita kang masaya. Ang mga matatamis mong ngiti, malalakas na tawang umaabot sa puntong lumalabas na ang iyong gilagid sa sobrang saya. Maganda. Napakaganda mo pa rin kahit ganoon. Kahit sa simpleng short at t-shirt sa ilalim ng napakalaking jacket na alam kong ninakaw mo na naman sa'kin, napakaganda.

 

Tanda ko pa noon, labinlimang taon na ang nakalipas, Miyerkules ng hapon. Bumibili ako ng isaw sa may kanto, ikaapat ko na nang araw na iyon, masayang ngumunguya nang may mapansin akong batang nagmumuymoy sa kaharap na tindahan. Nakasuot siya ng grey na hoodie na mas malaki pa sakanya at umiiyak ba siya? Napakakalat ng mukha, puno ng sipon at pawis. Nagtaka ako noon, umuulan naman eh bakit may pinapawis? Tumawid ako sa may tindahang iyon nang hindi pa binabayaran ang apat kong isaw, at isang tingin ko lang sa iyong matang puno ng luha ay alam ko.. Alam kong habang buhay tayong magkakasama.

 

Walang ikaw at ako. Dahil palaging _ikawatako_. Walang araw na hindi tayo nagkahiwalay sa isa't isa. Sa eskwelahan man o sa bahay, hindi ako makikitang hindi ka kasama o kahit nakasunod sa aking likod. Para kang tuta. Isang napakacute na tuta na nagtataglay ng pinakamagandang pares ng mata—parang kalawakan, pinakamagandang boses, at pinakamagandang puso. Sa kabila ng napakaraming lagnat, trangkaso, at pilay mula sa ensayo sa basketbol, dikit tayo na parang kambal na tuko. Minsan noong high school, kinulayan mo ng pula ang buhok mo, at kahit sa parusang ibinigay sayo, kasama pa rin ako.

 

Kahit ganoon, _masaya_. Masaya dahil kasama kita. Nakikita ko ang bawat simangot, bawat luha, bawat ngiting nilalabas mo. Noong magbukas ang karnabal sa bayan at halos humagulhol ka na pagkatapos mong mahagis pabalik-balik sa ere sakay ng Viking, noong namatay si Heaven, ang paborito mong aso, noong nanguna ka sa klase natin dahil talo mo ako ng isang puntos sa general average. Lahat ng kagandahan at pagkukulang na sa tingin mo ay mayroon ka, nasa tabi mo ako upang sabihing ikaw ay sapat, higit pa sa sapat, at minamahal dapat.

 

Kaya ngayon, sa ilalim ng mga dilaw na ilaw at pagkarami-raming mga maliliiit na bituing nakabitin sa kisame, sinusubaybayan ko ang iyong mga ngiti, ang iyong kasiyahan, habang nakaluhod ka sa harapan ng babaeng pinapangakuan mo ng habang buhay habang ako'y nasa tabi lang kasama ang tropa natin, nakamasid, naghihintay. _Nasasaktan_.

 

_Ngunit hindi mo na iyon kailangan malaman._

 

Ramdam ko ang mga luhang gumugulong pababa ng aking mga namumulang pisngi, kita ko ang mga luha sa kanya nang sumagot siya ng "oo". Sinuot mo sakanyang daliri ang singsing, ang parehong singsing na tinulungan pa kitang hanapin at piliin. At masigabong palakpakan para sa naghihintay na ikasal. 

 

Lumingon ka sa akin at kita ko, basa ko sa iyong mga mata ang kasiyahang hinding hindi ko maibibigay, hindi ko mapapantayan. Kasi sino nga ba naman ako?

 

Matalik mong kaibigan mula noong pitong taong gulang pa lamang tayo, at ang taong mahal ka na tatlong taon makalipas nang maging parte ng buhay mo.

 

_Congratulations_ , ang tanging lumabas sa nangingimig kong mga labi. _Mahal kita_ , ang tanging binibigkas ng umiiyak kong puso.

_Bakit hindi mo ako hinintay?_

 

Sinuklian mo ako ng isang makahulugang ngiti, yung parehong ngiting binigay mo sa akin nang lapitan kita sa may tindahan niyo pagkatapos mong ngumuyngoy na parang sanggol.

 

_"Bakit ka nga pala umiyak noon?"_

 

_"May crush kasi ako sayo dati, tapos bili ka nang bili ng isaw kina Aling Pauleng eh magtitinda sana kami nang araw na yon. Wag kang mag-alala, bata pa ako nun. Wala na yon."_

 

Siguro tama nga ang December Avenue, _kung 'di rin tayo sa huli, aawatin ang sarili na umibig pang muli._

 

Masaya. Napakasaya kong makita kang masaya. Ang mga matatamis mong ngiti, malalakas na tawang umaabot sa puntong lumalabas na ang iyong gilagid sa sobrang saya. Maganda. Napakaganda mo pa rin kahit ganoon. Kahit na iba na ang dahilan ng iyong mga ngiti at tawa, lagi ka pa ring magniningning sa aking kalangitan. Kahit ako'y isang mumunting bituin lamang sa iyo.

 

Kahit na hindi ako ang dahilan ng iyong kasiyahan mula ngayon, masaya pa rin ako. Dahil masaya ka. Hangga't masaya ka.

 

"Chanyeol! Ano na? May dinner pa pagkatapos diba? Lika na!" Tawag sa akin ni Jongdae.

 

Oo nga pala, ako nga pala si Chanyeol, ang lakaking mahal na mahal si Baekhyun.

 

Si Baekhyun na may mahal nang iba.

 

_Kung 'di rin tayo sa huli, aawatin ba ang puso kong ibigin ka.._


End file.
